Love Like Winter
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: He’s not supposed to feel invincible, but then again, that’s her power and he possesses it when she surrounds him.


Title: **_Love Like Winter_**

Summary: **_He's not supposed to feel invincible, but then again, that's her power and he possesses it when she surrounds him._**

Pairing: **_Claire/Fellow Hero, is revealed in text, but not flat out said._**

Rating: **_T, for sexual references._**

_**--**_

_**It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love, before I was born  
She wanted love, I taste of blood  
She bit my lip, and drank my warmth  
From years before, from years before**_

_**--**_

Sometimes he wishes it never started. Sometimes he wishes that it wasn't wrong. Sometimes he wishes he could control it all so easily. But he can't.

He's not supposed to feel invincible, but then again, that's her power and he possesses it when she surrounds him. She used to be so fragile, so delicate and breakable. But then when he was around her all he ever saw was her being fierce and controlling, strong and merciless. It was a character in her new nature that made her irresistible to the poor young man destined to fall for a girl he wasn't even allowed to be with.

Yet here he was. She was standing only an inch away from his grasp, and she smirked because she loved it when she could make him tremble. And she loved how when he realize what was going on he would try to regain his self-control, but she would run her hand down his bare skin on his arms and he would lose it.

She always pushed him against the same wall and messed with him, teasingly biting his neck, leaving open kiss in the nip of it. He would let his head tilt back a ways, and then she would always grin when he let out a light and low moan of pleasure. She knew she had him then. And then it was him that was fragile, because no matter what Claire did, he would never touch her forcefully or commandingly, because he would never dare try to hurt her. Even if she was invincible.

And so she would try and make him angry, make him hunger for her kisses by pulling her head back just far enough so that when they finally got close, he just couldn't quite reach. She loved how predictable it was when he would get frustrated and whine out a little, and lightly rub her hipbone, because it always made her gasp out a little and then he finally got his kiss.

He loved how her kisses were so demanding, how she seemed to need it when he finally got his lips pressing against hers. He would guide them to his room and she would always end up forcing him to the door, his back against it. Every time she shoved him up against it he would cry out in pain, and she could smile and apologize silently by sucking inwardly on his pulse spot, making him squirm as he tried not to whimper.

Their kisses always got messy around this time, mostly because they would try to get each others shirt off before the other. Claire always went first, and he was soon to follow, never missing a beat. He would try and regain control by nibbling at her earlobe, and it would work for a moment, before she would slam her hips into his, brushing them together rhythmically. He would pull back his head to moan, but she would catch his mouth before he got a chance and he would lose his breath, not being able to breathe until Claire permitted it.

Finally, he would get his wish and she would pull away and let him break, kissing lazily up and down his neck.

"Claire," he would whisper in a moan.

Claire smirked against his skin, they were close to the end consequence of the cycle she wanted so much when she was around him.

And then it changed.

"Claire," he said again, but this time not like usual. More regretful, like he wanted to stop, like he couldn't handle it.

Claire was shocked, but she was angry, he broke the cycle. She was angry and she didn't know why. She shoved him hard against the door he was already pressed against, and he cried out in pain. She felt desperate now, kissing everywhere, biting his neck, trying to get him to return to his part in the cycle. But he was fighting her. At one point she had started biting down instead of grazing the skin with her teeth lightly. She could tell she was hurting him but she wanted him to feel it. To feel the pain she had right now.

"Claire," he moaned out, his voice horse. She began to fight hardly biting so hard the bruises were talking longer for his power to heal. "Claire, stop!" he managed to choke out. He grabbing the wrists of her hands and held them strongly. Suddenly she felt her movements adjourn. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"We can't do this Claire," he told her, his eyes glazed over as the distant expression on his face indicated that she had put him in ecstasy. "Your only seventeen, this has to end. Here. Now. No more Claire. We've gotta stop."

She froze. She began to strike against his grasp. And then she began to cry. She was hurt. She needed that feeling for herself. That feeling like just for the night he was hers, she controlled him. That he couldn't resist her. That feeling of knowing that every night he would fall asleep thinking of her kiss.

That was gone. She stepped away, saying she would call him in the morning. She was going to stay in a hotel. He only nodded, but looked away. He let go of her and she hurried out of the apartment. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

He went to sleep that night dreaming of her kiss.


End file.
